


Best of You

by PadawanMine



Series: A Different Master/Padawan Pair [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: Of all the times the council chooses to play games they pick now? Fine. Fine, I'll put up with Qui-Gon Jinn but he'd best stay the hell out of my way. I'll find my Padawan with or without his help.The title is taken from Foo Fighter's song "Best of You".*NEW* bonus chapter!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So I wrote a new one (and it didn't take six months and I've already finished it!). First things first- if you've not read Landslide then I doubt this story will make any sense, I recommend reading it first. If you're a rebel and going to read this first anyway then all you really need to know is that Xanatos never turned, he took over as Obi-Wan's Master after an incident between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. There are rather high levels of animosity between Xanatos and Qui-Gon because of this. 
> 
> As a quick note; this story is written predominantly from Xan's point of view and focuses on the relationship between him and Qui-Gon after Xan takes over Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. Obi-Wan has one line in the entire story. Edit: and now a small chapter. So my apologies to anyone who was after Xan/Obi mush. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -PadawanMine x

“What do you mean he’s gone missing?” My voice is like ice, daring the Jedi council to repeat what they have just told me.  
“According to the Dubin royal family Padawan Kenobi arrived on planet two days ago, the ceremony proceeded as expected but Obi-Wan and the youngest princess both vanished at some point on the first night.” Master Windu states. Fury rushes through my veins and is promptly released into the force. My anger is righteous and justified, Obi-Wan had told me he’d had a bad feeling about this mission but the council had insisted that he go alone, that he was ready to go alone. Maybe if we’d been together this wouldn’t have happened. Before I can open my mouth and undoubtedly find myself censured Master Yoda intervenes.  
“Go; yourself and Master Jinn will to find Obi-Wan and the princess.” Master Windu chimes in before I am able to express my displeasure with their choice.  
“It is time to mend bridges,” he says firmly, “it is unbecoming for Jedi to hold grudges.” I set my mouth closed and bow. It is clear that their decision is final, so fine. Fine. I will take Master Jinn with me on this mission but he had best stay out of my way while I find my Padawan.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our quarters seem terribly empty without Obi-Wan. The silence reminds me of a time when my home was nothing more than a bed in which I aimed to spend as little time as possible. I never realised before how much of the feeling of ‘home’ is caused by Obi-Wan.

_I lay there in the dark and I closed my eyes  
__You saved me the day you came alive  
_ \- Foo Fighters 'Come Alive'  
  
Our quarters seem terribly empty without Obi-Wan. The silence reminds me of a time when my home was nothing more than a bed in which I aimed to spend as little time as possible. I never realised before how much of the feeling of ‘home’ is caused by Obi-Wan. With the ruthlessness of a Jedi master I do not allow the bleakness to take over though, I merely acknowledge it and let it go. The sooner I am out of this place the sooner my Padawan will be back, leaving his rubbish underfoot and brightening the place with his smile. I refuse to believe that any other outcome if possible especially when I cannot sense anything from our bond. If something had happened- if Obi-Wan was- I would have felt it. I know I would have.  
  
I pack light, bringing only a spare set of clothing, a datapad and a blaster in addition to my ‘saber which remains hanging at my side. I’ve just finished when the comm unit beeps with a message; the council have procured passage on a commercial passenger ship for myself and Jinn, it leaves in one hour.  
  
It’s a short walk through the familiar halls to the door of Jinn’s apartment. I ring the doorbell and wait; he still resides in the rooms where I began my apprenticeship in. I can’t help but think that I would have moved if I were him, would have wanted a fresh start somewhere without the memories. Maybe he likes the reminders though; there are those who believe that we can learn all we need for the future from the past. Whatever reason Jinn has though I cannot profess to understand the man at all. The door opens after a moment and I cease my speculation about the mental paths that my former Master follows.  
“Knight Crion.” The man in question greets me. It’s hardly the typical greeting for individuals who have known one another for so many years but then our relationship has always been tumultuous and our last meeting was hardly positive. Perhaps formality is for the best after all, yes, if Jinn wants to be formal then I shall follow his lead.  
“Master Jinn.” I reply, keeping my voice as pleasant as I can manage. It’s the first time I’ve seen him since I claimed Obi-Wan as my Padawan, he looks far better than he did then; the depression has clearly lifted some. There is colour on cheeks that were grey and a spark in eyes that were dead. Qui-Gon Jinn inspires conflicting emotions in me, I never wanted to see the man so miserable and broken even when I professed to hate him and yet I cannot accept that he hurt Obi so badly. I give myself a mental shake. “Our ship departs in 50 minutes.” Jinn nods and seals the bag that I had obviously interrupted him packing. We head out of his apartment in silence towards the docking bays.  
  
We still work well as a team even after so many years apart. Once we're aboard the ship I take the controls without bothering to ask. It’s doubtful that Jinn has improved his piloting skills over the years if he hadn't bothered prior to my becoming his padawan. He says nothing to make me think otherwise either while I adjust the various controls and set the navigation system. After the craft is blitzing through the emptiness that is hyperspace Jinn clears his throat to get my attention.  
“Knight Crion,” he begins formally once more, “could you provide me with a mission briefing?” I cannot help the incredulous look I shoot at him, as if he would really get on a ship with me without knowing why. He shrugs. “The council stated that I was needed on a mission with you, that they would not accept ‘no’ for an answer and that the ship was leaving in an hour and a half.” The perpetual frown that has graced my face since the prior council meeting deepens. The esteemed Jedi council hadn’t even seen fit to inform Jinn of what had happened?  
“Obi-Wan was sent to Dubin to observe a royal ceremony celebrating the coming of age of the heir. He told me before the mission that he had a bad feeling but the council would not permit me to join him. Obi-Wan arrived on planet as expected and witnessed the first day of the ceremony, the next morning he was missing along with the youngest princess.” I state the facts bluntly. Jinn nods and consults a datapad.  
“Ola Linvala, aged four, the country’s only beloved princess” he reads aloud. “Any clues about what might have happened to them?”  
“Nothing concrete,” I tell him, “the king and queen suspect dissidents who were not happy about their choice to return some tribal lands to their original inhabitants.”  
“That explains the princess,” Jinn muses. “But why Obi-Wan?”  
  
_Why indeed? Why is it always Obi-Wan who ends up in these messes?_  
  
“You know that boy,” I say without thinking, “he could find trouble in a nunnery!" Jinn smiles and for a moment there’s a companionship between us that hasn’t existed in years.  
“I do care about Obi-Wan,” he says after a moment. “I will do all I can to help you find him.”  
“He cares about you too.” I state dispassionately, any sense of comradery vanished. I can see that I’m hurting Jinn but I can’t bring myself to care. My padawan has the biggest heart of anyone I've met, I know that he would forgive Jinn in an instant but I cannot find that same grace within myself. Obi-Wan’s quick forgiveness of others shames me sometimes. Jinn nods as if he had expected that answer. The silence that then falls between us is uncomfortable, Windu's words ring in my memory along with the distressing truth that Obi would want the two of us to make up. I should probably be trying to make amends but I don’t know how after all this time. How can I apologise to the man when I cannot even talk to him without feeling anger? Once again, without discussion we both settle down to meditate, perhaps the Force will provide guidance on this.  
  
The ship beeps a warning that we’re nearing the time to exit hyperspace. The sound pulls me out of my meditation. Jinn is already out, sat on the floor in the same position he had settled in, just watching me. I don’t have time to ponder his actions though, I have to guide the ship through the entry to the planet’s main port. Unlike trying to land on Coruscant the way is clear and we are ushered straight to the front of the queuing ships. Beloved princess indeed.   
  
The remaining celebrations have been postponed until the princess is found and the palace feels somber as we trek through the grand corridors. The royals and the leaders of their investigation have set up a meeting and their enthusiasm does something to calm me as we greet them and express our condolences. It is not long though before I can feel my frustration building again. I have never been a diplomat, I am a man of action whereas the royals want to talk and talk but they say very little. It’s become immediately apparent that their investigation has come up with nothing but they don’t state that in so many words. Jinn can obviously sense my rising agitation because he suggests that we settle our bags away in our quarters.  
  
“Can you sense him?” He asks as soon as we are away from the people. I don’t have to ask to know who the ‘he’ is that Jinn refers to, I merely shake my head. “I figured as much.” He mutters. The room that we have been given is the one that my padawan stayed in. His bag is on the bed, intact, seemingly with all of its owners belongings. The investigators already checked it but I cannot help opening it up again. Obi-Wan had sensed something back on Coruscant, maybe he had Seen something else before he had disappeared? I remove items one at a time, carefully spreading them across the bed. The bag holds everything that I would expect, a spare cloak, datapad, reading materials, but Obi-Wan's 'saber is missing.  
"Can you recall if the investigators found Obi's 'saber?" I ask Jinn. He's been watching me unpack the items.  
"No," he mutters, sparing me one last glance before walking out of the room. If glares could melt steel then the door would have been obliterated behind him. We're supposed to be a team searching for Obi-Wan and less than an hour after we've arrived he's wandered off, undoubtedly with his own agenda. I shove the items back into the bag frustrated with everything. I've barely finished when Jinn re-enters the room. I meant what I thought back on Coruscant, Jinn had better not interfere with me finding my Padawan.  
  
"They never found the 'saber." He informs me but I'm irate at the situation and the fact that I’m with him and everything else and I snap back at him.  
"Are we or are we not a team in this?" I demand. "You cannot just walk off when you fancy it!" He looks taken aback at my outburst and even I'm a little surprised at my fervor.  
"Sorry," I apologise and I actually mean it. I’m embarrassed to hear my voice crack on my next words. "I just can't stand this." He nods and there's understanding in his eyes.  
"It's okay," he says, even though it really isn't. "A blind man could see how much you two care for one another." I heave out a big sigh of air and release my feelings with it until I'm calm once more.  
  
"I think Obi-Wan left of his own volition." I say after a moment. It's been bugging me why we haven't found the lightsaber, no kidnapper would take a Jedi and his weapon- it would be stupid beyond belief.  
"That would explain why his 'saber is missing." Jinn acknowledges. I theorise aloud for a moment.  
"Suppose Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force, he would have left his room-"  
"Gone towards the disturbance possibly interrupting people kidnapping the princess." Jinn finishes the sentence.  
"It's common knowledge that there was a Jedi staying at the palace," I continue, "they could have bought force suppressors with them."  
"I don't like this." Jinn says grimly and for once I agree with him.    
"Are there cameras in this sector of the palace?" I muse aloud.  
"How about I check out any cameras and security and you investigate where the princess was staying?" Jinn suggests. It’s as good a plan as any so we split off and head to our respective jobs.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing. Nothing. Nobody saw anything. Nobody heard anything.

****_Has someone taken your faith?_  
 _It’s real; the pain you feel_  
\- Foo Fighters ‘Best of You'  
  
There is nothing. Nothing. Nobody saw anything. Nobody heard anything. All of the security cameras were knocked out in one convenient swoop. We cannot even prove or disprove that Obi-Wan left his rooms by choice. If I didn't know better I would think it an inside job. That thought brings me up to a halt. Do I know better? Whoever took the princess clearly had some idea of the security, they knew where the guards would be, they knew how to disable the system.  
  
I want to take action, to storm out of this room and hurl accusations until someone bites but the Force urges patience. I settle on my knees by the window and gaze out over the gardens. Somewhere out there is my Padawan and I will find him. The Force settles my worries and anxieties, soothes over the stresses of the trip. You will find him, it whispers. I come out of the meditation refreshed and well aware that it is time to put aside my animosity towards Jinn. No good can come of living in the past and the man on this mission has come a long way since he lost Obi. It is passed time for us to move forwards. He is studying a datapad in the other room when I rise, as usual he has a cup of tea on one side, probably gone cold now and notes on the other.  
  
"Qui-Gon," I begin. It feels strange to use a name that I haven't said for years, even in my thoughts has he been 'Jinn'. He looks up, clearly surprised at the use of his given name. I clear my throat and try to verbalise my conclusions from the earlier meditation.  
"I am sorry for my animosity towards you, I am sorry that I villainised you when you needed a friend, I am sorry for my hurtful actions in the past. I hope that you can forgive me." Qui-Gon opens his mouth but closes it again without uttering a word. His throat moves as he swallows and then he opens his mouth again.  
"I have had my own faults over the years," he admits. "I am quick to anger and I failed to understand you when you were my apprentice. I failed you and I failed Obi-Wan." He breaks off before continuing, "I hope that one day we might all call one another friends."  
  
They’re only words but they go a long way to settling things between us. I'm not sure what possesses me but I find myself moving forwards and hugging the rebel Jedi. Those admissions were not easy for either of us but I must begrudgingly admit that the council were right, it is time to move forwards. Qui-Gon looks strangely delighted at the embrace and I wonder when the last time he had physical contact with another was? Had he ever felt the joy of embracing Obi-Wan? Was his last embrace Tahl? Myself even? Thinking of Obi-Wan brings me back to the focus of my thoughts prior to the meditation.  
  
"The kidnapping is an inside job." I state with more confidence than I feel.  
"I fear you may be right," Qui-Gon agrees, "though we shouldn't eliminate other avenues without careful consideration," he cautions.  
“The royals blame dissidents," I say aloud, hoping that we might bounce ideas off each other. "Do they have proof?"  
"There were a few threatening letters," Qui-Gon tells me, "nothing specific though."  
"Surely we should have received a ransom note by now?" I query. Qui-Gon has likely seen far more similar situations during his years and I hope somewhat childishly that he will have picked up something I’ve missed. He nods.  
"Nothing about this makes sense."  
  
"Okay," I begin to theorise aloud again, "I'm Obi-Wan, sat in my room when I feel a disturbance in the force which I follow."  
Qui-Gon continues. "I see the princess being taken and I follow her-"  
"But get caught-"  
"Accidentally or on purpose?" Qui-Gon queries.  
I think for a moment, "Unknown."  
"Okay, so I get caught and then taken to where the princess is being held."  
"I'm underestimated and manage to escape with the princess." Qui-Gon holds up one hand to pause me a moment.  
"It makes sense," he says eventually, "it explains why there's been no letter, no demands or otherwise because the captors don’t still have their hostages but it doesn't explain where they are now."  
"He's travelling with a four year old," I muse, "it's slow progress?"  
"He may well be injured." Qui-Gon says sadly. "But why not send a message to the palace and get help?"  
"He hasn't had chance?" I suggest before the more likely answer dawns on me. "He doesn't trust that the communication will be safe?"  
"Because he obviously recognised one of the kidnappers." Qui-Gon finishes. "I think it's time to rattle some cages."  


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinn takes the stage like he was born on it. He spins our wild speculations and guesses into hard facts which shock our audience and shake their comfortable beliefs.

_Keep you in the dark_  
You know they all pretend  
\- Foo Fighters ‘The Pretender’  
  
Jinn takes the stage like he was born on it. He spins our wild speculations and guesses into hard facts which shock our audience and shake their comfortable beliefs. The royals don't want to believe it but find themselves agreeing and nodding along as if what Qui-Gon has told them is indisputable. The room is on edge when we leave the horrified people. There’s nothing to do now but wait in our room for the Force to provide guidance on our next movement.    
  
It takes too long for my impatient heart but guidance comes in the form of a knock and a woman that I don't recognise. From the look of her uniform I identify her as house staff but I am not which area she works in.  
"Ser Jedi," she greets us formally. She clasps her hands and tangles them together as if she needs to give the appendages something to do, only loosing them to push a loose strand of hair back.  
  
I stay silent and observe the woman, Even with her hands clasped she fidgets, her gaze darting around the room like she can’t focus on one thing. I don’t need the Force to tell me that she's nervous, uncertain and afraid. Qui-Gon takes over the conversation with charm usually displayed at diplomatic events, his attempt at putting her at ease.  
“My lady,” he says formally, “how might we help you?” She glances around the room again as if looking for something and then takes a step closer to Qui-Gon.  
“I think I know who took them,” she says at a volume barely above a whisper. I would not have heard if I had not used the Force to enhance my hearing. Qui-Gon takes a step closer so that the two of them are a mere step apart, he does his best to appear non-threatening to the woman who is but half his size. Qui-Gon nods, solemnly.  
“We are very worried for them,” he confides, trying to make a connection with the woman, trying to make her feel safe talking to us. “The princess is incredibly young to be out there alone.” The woman nods and her anxiety seems to increase.  
“I overheard Mihan Vond talking two days back,” she admits after glancing around the rooms once more. The name is vaguely familiar, one of the guards if I recall correctly.  
“Nobody can overhear you here,” I finally speak up. She looks startled at the sound of my voice but seems to relax a little.  
“He was on the communicator in the room next to where I was cleaning, he seemed so angry, he shouted at whoever was on the other end demanding to know ‘how could you let them escape?’” She pauses and her anxiety increases further making me wonder what on Coruscant else had she heard?  
“He obviously quit the conversation and stormed off, he was muttering to himself something about getting rid of the baby Jedi.” Qui-Gon turns to face me sharply but I have myself firmly under control- she is only a messenger.  
“Thank you for your help,” Qui-Gon bows formally. “We shall continue our investigations with this in mind.”      
  
My mind is a dizzying mess once again. This man, Vond, he could not have killed Obi-Wan, surely? I would have felt something, wouldn’t I?  
“Xan?” Qui-Gon draws me out of my thoughts gently.  
“Why did she wait so long?” I despair, unable to hold back my emotions any longer. “Would I even know if something had happened?” Qui-Gon grabs my hand firmly between his own, grounding me with his touch.  
“The bond is still there?” He asks. “It is not torn or shattered?” He’s right, of course, I am acting like a newly made knight. “He’s your Padawan,” he chides me and a day ago this would have felt like an insult to my abilities but now I know that it’s Qui-Gon being caring.    
  
Qui-Gon does not let me near Vond. With my rapidly fraying temper I suspect it’s for the best. Their ‘chat’ ends with Vond in a jail cell and an address scrawled on a scrap of paper. The royals follow our progress with apparent shock that one of their own could be behind this. Alas my ingrained cynicism means I do not share their horror and spend the time wishing that they would hurry and provide Qui-Gon and I with speeders.  
  
We’re left to our own devices while the royal guards get their acts together and organise transport. The silence between us now is not awkward or filled with distrust and anger, it’s comfortable.  
“I got help you know,” Qui-Gon says randomly. I don’t follow the topic but the Force urges me that this conversation is important, that this really matters to Qui-Gon.  
“I didn’t know.” I say softly. He nods, almost to himself.  
“After the meeting with the council,” he says. “When Obi-Wan flinched away from me and you stepped forwards to protect him I realised that something was so very wrong. To have my own Padawan flinch away from me in fear-” He breaks off. I don’t know what to say, I cannot, in good conscience, console his actions prior to the meeting with the council.  
“But you got help?” I ask softly, putting aside my preconceptions and personal thoughts of that day.  
“I should have done it years before,” he admits. “Perhaps our relationship could have been salvaged sooner, perhaps I could have helped Obi-Wan better.”  
“You cannot build a life on perhapses,” I remind him, still keeping myself gentle, non-judgmental. “Obi-Wan would be so proud of you for getting help, he’d be so pleased to see you doing better.” He brightens a little at my words and I know that they were the right ones to say, they are true.  
“I only hope that he might forgive me.”  
I cannot help the snort that comes out of my mouth. “Qui-Gon Jinn,” I chide, “of course he will forgive you, reining him in with this newly found friendship will be the hard part.” Qui-Gon smiles tentatively and opens his mouth to say something else when he’s interrupted by the beeping of the comm; the speeders are ready.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is very wrong here.

_There goes my hero_  
_He’s ordinary_  
\- Foo Fighters ‘My Hero’  
  
To call the building a 'facility' is a kindness and exaggeration. It's a glorified outbuilding. The place has clearly been abandoned in a hurry. The Force feels furious around the place but the unmistakable feel of Obi-Wan's Force signature can be found. Qui-Gon senses it too, he has one hand on his 'saber as he gestures me forwards. I'll go first and he'll take up the rear. I don't think there is anyone left here but it's sensible to be cautious.    
  
There is so much blood. I want to vomit, to expel the bile that has gathered in my mouth. How could anyone have survived losing this much blood? Qui-Gon has been doing something at a terminal and the audible sound of him gasping draws my attention.  
"What?" I ask, fearful of anything that could cause such a noise from a seasoned Jedi. My nails dig into the skin of my palms where I tighten my fists.  
"He left here alive," Qui-Gon says but he doesn't sound relieved. I peer around him, trying to look at the screen. “You don’t need to see that.” Qui-Gon insists firmly, I want to push the matter but there’s a haunted in look in Qui-Gon’s eyes that scares me.  
“Qui?”  
“He was definitely alive when he left.” Qui-Gon repeats and heads for the exit, pulling me forcibly with him.  
  
Obi-Wan’s trace gets stronger in the Force. We’re travelling at a snail’s pace on the speeders but Obi and the princess would have been on foot and we will surely make more progress than them.  
“They’re out here somewhere,” I state dully. The road to the town is not pleasant, days of rain have turned soil to mud and eroded the pathway. It’s no challenge for our transport but Obi has a four year old with him.  
  
_And unknown injuries._    
  
Qui-Gon has remained quiet since we left the facility. All of his focus is on the road before us.  
“Tracks,” he murmurs, halting his speeder. I pull up alongside him, trying to spot the tell-tale signs that he had so easily identified.  
  
The force gives only the barest warning before there is a movement and my Padawan stalks out of the trees with his ‘saber raised. His skin is white as a bedsheet, he looks truly terrible. I can see him tremble, even as he holds his ‘saber ready for battle. The Force is erratic around him and his eyes are firmly closed. It doesn’t make sense. The princess is clutched behind him, slight and clearly terrified.  
“Padawan!” I call, ashamed to hear my voice break slightly.  
  
Something is very wrong here. I still can’t feel him through the bond and as I watch him standing guardian to the princess I realise that although he is using the Force, his grasp of it is tenuous at best. He’s displaying none of his usual skill or ease.  
“Something is wrong with his connection to the force,” Qui-Gon breathes beside me.  
“Obi-Wan?” I ask, taking a step forwards. He whirls around at the sound of my voice to face me though his eyes are not seeing. I can hear the harsh intake of breath from Qui-Gon.  
  
_What have they done to you?_  
  
“It’s me Obi,” I repeat, taking a step forwards.  
“Master?” He calls out. He sounds so confused, so lost, but still he is Jedi, protecting the princess.  
“I’m here,” I assure him, walking forwards, taking steps loud enough for him to hear. He lowers the ‘saber and I rush towards him. Qui-Gon goes to the princess leaving me to embrace my Padawan.  
“Xan,” he whispers from inside my arms. I am embarrassed to feel my eyes well up.  
“You’ll be okay little one.” I tell him, using the nickname I gave him of old. He smiles and the Force lights up around him.  
“Of course I will be,” he says, “you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this, I'm not sure if the ending is a bit too abrupt but I really wanted the focus to remain on Qui and Xan. And they did find Obi in the end as well as repairing their own relationship along the way. :)
> 
> I have at least another one shot in mind for this series so do look out for that if you are so inclined.
> 
> -PadawanMine x


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an extra chapter in my effort to fix the abrupt ending of the previous one!  
> Please excuse the formatting, I'm on mobile at the moment.  
> -PadawanMine x

"Obi-Wan are you ready?" Xan called. There was a thud and a muffled curse in response. Xan stifled his laughter when Obi-Wan entered the main room with his tunic on backwards. "Ah Padawan," he didn't even attempt to keep the smile from his face. Obi-Wan had not been coping well with his blindness. His lack of sight was, thankfully, artifically induced, those stormy eyes would see once more but for now Obi-Wan had to put up with it. "You may need to redress." Obi-Wan groaned theatrically.

"Which bit is wrong this time?" This time Xan couldn't hold back his laughter. He moved over and helped Obi-Wan redress with his clothes the correct way round.

"Cheer up, only another week of this." Obi-Wan gave another theatrical groan just as the doorbell rang. Xan felt some pride when he felt Obi-Wan reach out with the Force to determine who their visitor was. Though his Padawan joked about being upset he was handling his blindness admirably. The young man's patience however still needed work. Obi-Wan had been trying to find out what the heck had happened between himself and Qui-Gon on the trip. Xan had kept his lips sealed though, he wanted the two of them to heal their relationship on their own, hence he had invited Qui-Gon over. Xan knew that if he told Obi-Wan that they had made up then the young man would force himself to make up with the other Master in an effort to make things easier for them. If everything went according to plan then he would be interrupted in ten minutes giving them chance to talk without interference.

-

Something had happened between Xan and Master Qui-Gon on the trip, Obi-Wan was sure of it. What he couldn't work out was whether it was good or bad. There had always been a level of animosity between the two men, certainly for as long as he had known them both. What could possibly have changed after all this time?

As if summoned by Obi-Wan's thoughts the doorbell rang mid-banter. Obi-Wan recognised the Force presence with ease, having lived with the man for so long. It was good to feel it without the cold, grey depression that had tainted it. For one brief moment he wished that he had been enough to save the Master but he hadn't been and now he had Xan. Xan had brightened his life beyond anything, if the Jedi were family then Xan was his brother.

Obi-Wan walked to the door, all of his focus on testing the path with the Force. This was not the easiest task for him, keeping his focus on the moment and the living Force, especially since Xan had taken to moving the furniture around to try and trip him up. Obi-Wan was just grateful that Xan hadn't done the opposite and tried to wrap him in cotton wool. Xan had been so worried back on Dubin, Obi-Wan never wanted to make his Master feel like that again but it seemed inevitable that even the best Jedi ended up in the med ward. This time had been bad though, the temporary blindness, the drugs that had kept him from usig the Force effectively, sun stroke and dehydration on top. Xan had been an immovable force in the healers ward, nothing and no one was going to make him move.

He successfully reached the door and fumbled for the button that would allow entry.

"Good morning Master Jinn," he smiled hopefully at where he thought the Masters face ought to be.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," the Master intoned formally. If Obi-Wan found walking without tripping difficult then he found the lack of visual cues more tricky. He had never realised how much he relied on body language and facial expressions before. Master Qui-Gon's Force aura remained unchanged, the Master didn't seem unhappy.

"Won't you come in?" Obi-Wan offered, leading the way back into the appartment.

"Good morning Xanatos," Master Jinn greeted Xan, Obi-Wan settled carefully onto the sofa and focused on their interaction.

"Morning," Xan returned the greeting. Obi-Wan could sense none of the anger or frustration that usually accompanied Xan when Master Qui-Gon was around. Interesting. "I'd ask Obi-Wan to offer you some tea but it was rather disasterous when we tried this a few days ago." Obi-Wan knew he was flushing pink and groaned in his head. The sofa dipped as weight settled alongide him with the bright spark of Master Qui-Gon. He listened as Xan pottered around and sorted some drinks. Xan had barely placed a cup in Obi-Wan's hand when the comm went and he was called out. That left Obi-Wan alone with Master Qui-Gon. How convenient. That would make things interesting.

"He's set us up, hasn't he?" Obi-Wan asked once Xan was safely out of the door. There was a warm chuckle from his side.

"I do believe you are correct, very perceptive." Master Qui-Gon complimented him. Obi-Wan smiled but stayed silent for a moment, obviously Xan and Master Qui-Gon had reconciled, was now the time for them to do the same? The Force stayed silent on the matter.

"I am pleased to see you so well," he said without thinking.

"See?" Master Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan could hear the tease in his tone.

"A wise person once told me that you don't need eyes to see," Obi-Wan intoned solemnly before it dawned on him what he had said. He smacked the top of his head, "I'm so sorry-" he burst out. Tahl, lovely, kind Tahl had told him those words once. Tahl who was now dead because of Obi-Wan. A warm hand took his and placed it on his lap before ruffling his hair.

"It's alright," Master Qui-Gon whispered. Obi-Wan felt the weight distribution on the sofa change and was surprised to feel the Master move closer. "She was wise Obi-Wan and she would have been proud of you," the Master told him kindly. Obi-Wan felt his eyes begin to well and blinked back tears furiously, this wasn't how the conversation was meant to go. They were supposed to apologise and retreat back into a thin veneer of politness.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?" The Master asked next. The words were soft, hesistant, not terms that Obi-Wan had ever used in reference to the Master before. "I am truly sorry," Qui-Gon contiued before Obi-Wan managed to get his thoughts into any semblence of order. "I hurt you mentally as well as physically when you remained by my side, shouldering problems that were far too big for you."

"I missed you." Obi-Wan admitted before he lost his nerve. If Xan was his brother then at one point Qui-Gon had been a father.

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon repeated. Obi-Wan shifted hesitantly and fumbled his arms around the older man in a hug that was returned. The Force aura brightened despite the drops of dampess that landed on Obi-Wan's head. He didn't mention them but stayed where he was.

Obi-Wan couldn't say how long they sat there like that for, only that the sound of the door opening jolted them both. Xan's presence entered the room and seemed to brighten, Obi-Wan guessed that his Master had seen that the two of them had made up.

"Oh I wish I had a camera!" Xan teased but Obi-Wan could tell that his Master was happy. He played along though.

"Only if you get in the holo too!" Obi-Wan could feel Xan smiling through the Force.

"I'm afraid we have to go now Qui-Gon," Xan apologised. Obi-Wan frowned, surely it couldn't be time for classes already? "Perhaps you could come over for tea?"

There was a moment of hesitation from Master Qui-Gon so Obi-Wan grinned and stage-whispered, "Don't worry Master Qui-Gon, I won't let him cook!"


End file.
